Shugo Chara! Music Miracles♪
Shugo Chara! Music Miracles♪ (しゅごキャラ!, ミュージック ミラクル♪ Shugo Kyara! Myūjikku Mirakuru♪) is a fanseries made by CureKanade. It might be her first and last series and ITS a might NOT probably! Unofficialy, this season might become the 4th season and current installment of the Shugo Chara! Series, the series commemorate the fourth anniversary of the Shugo Chara Series and might premiere on October 4th 2014. This series starts all over again with a new girl named Lovely Mizuhana and she becomes the main Chara. She is joined by four other people known as Hiro Aino, Mamoru Sakano, Aoi Yumekaze and Nozomi Hoshi. Plot The heroine of this new series is Lovely Mizuhana, who is a student at Seiyo Elementary. Rumors a spread by the popular and mean girl Aoi Yumekaze, about how smart she is, and lost of her parents and how she lives all by herself and can't even look after herself probably. Well the looking after herself bit is a lie but for how smart she is and her parents gone, well that is true and she is very lonely except for her annoying little sister Mia. She wishing one day to be popular like Aoi, and that very next morning she wakes up to see a pink and white egg under her pillow. Soon she meets four other people, and one of them is Aoi, who wants to change too, and they go on a adventure to stop the X eggs to save other people's dreams and make their dream come true too Characters Main Human Characters Lovely Mizuhana (水花 ラブリー Mizuhana Raburii) Lovely is the main character and she is an orphan along with her sister Mia. She lives in an apartment and knows how to cook but has a lot of trouble with her studies and has trouble helping her sister with her studies. She gets bullied by Aoi alot but in episode 3, she makes friends with Nozomi and defends herself. Lovely's guardian characters are Melody and Princess, and she gets a third one midway in the series. She transforms into Lovely Melody and Lovely Princess. Hiro Aino '(愛の ヒーロー ''Aino Hīrō) 'Mamoru Sakano '(坂野 守る Sakano Mamoru) 'Aoi Yumekaze '(夢風 青い Yumekaze Aoi) 'Nozomi Hoshi '(星 のぞみ Hoshi Nozomi) Main Shugo Charas '''Melody (メロディー Merodī) Princess (プリンセス Purinsesu) Crown '(クラウン ''Kuraun) '''Sebastian (セバスチャン Sebasuchan) Dance '(ダンス ''Dansu) '''Maid (メイド'' Meido'') Main Evil Human Characters Jun '(純 ''Jun) 'Haruka '(はるか Haruka) Main Evil Shugo Charas 'Joker '(ジョーカー Jōkā) 'Blossom '(ブロッサム'' Burossamu'') Locations '''Amusement Park: '''The park that has been in the town more then Ongaku Theme Park and is in a competition with it. '''Easter Company: '''The new villians have taken over this company again and are trying to make the X eggs come back and make people's dreams not come true. '''Ongaku Theme Park: The theme park that is in a competition with the Amusement Park. Seiyo Elementary: '''The school the charas go to. '''Seiyo Park: The new park that got built in the last year and is very popular with shows and fairs. Items Songs Opening Song 1. 1, 2, 3 by The IdolM@ster (episodes 1- 30) 2. DREAM by The IdolM@ster (episodes 31-65) Ending Song 1. Arcadia by The IdolM@ster (episodes 1-30) 2. CHANGE!! by The IdolM@ster (episodes 31-65) Episodes Trivia Category:Fan Series